


The Game With The Best Prize Of All

by PuyoLover39



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Chichi, Mutual Pining, Sparring, Tsundere Frieza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: On one of Frieza's trips to kill Goku, he ends up getting talked into playing a game with the offer of a wish within reason for the winner. The two play their game and afterwards Goku ends up discovering something about his enemy that couldn't make him any happier.





	The Game With The Best Prize Of All

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I wrote this for 2 reasons. 1) I feel compelled to write for ships that have very little to no fics for them because I feel bad for people not having anything to read for them. 2) I got my little cousin to watch Dragon Ball Z recently because she is only now getting into anime because some of her college friends like it, and she really liked Frieza and Goku's interactions. She is currently watching Super dubbed and loved the last episode about their 'fists slipping' and when we saw the Broly movie together she told me that she shipped them, but they barely had fanfiction. So I decided to write her something, even if it probably sucks. So for anyone out there that likes these two and wants more to read for them, I may right one or two more for them. Frieza is pretty fun to write. Just be sure to give me some pointers if you think I did something wrong.

When did hate turn into something else? Something better? That was the question racing around in one Son Goku's mind. Hatred became obsession, and obsession turned to interest, and eventually those became even more positive feelings. To the point that, he legitimately enjoyed the tyrannical space emperor's presence, and not just when they were battling.

****

The Saiyan had always enjoyed a good fight against a strong opponent, and it was no secret that Frieza was one of those people who always delivered when it came to that area. But while Frieza always fought to kill, Goku simply fought for fun. He had long since stopped trying to win, as he knew that even if he slipped up, his friends would be there to ensure everything was okay.

****

This left Goku with ample opportunities to just relax and enjoy his time with his shorter enemy. And enjoy it he did. Every single one of their fights held a special place in his heart. Each one more fun than the last. 

****

Even the one where they didn't actually get to fight because of Beerus and they had to resort to more of their ‘fist slipping', which the God of destruction's attendant affectionately compared to two grade schoolers playing footsie. That particular day ended much sooner than all the others, presumably because the resurrected evil doer was upset by the remark. 

****

He could still remember the indignant look on the emperor's blush coated face, as he stormed off to his ship and left the planet in record time. That had been his first hint that something was changing inside him. He had found the whole thing to be cute, and as dumb as he was, even he knew that thinking those things about ones mortal enemy was not right.

****

They had more days like that, where something would happen to upset or unnerve the shorter male, and instead of stay to continue their ‘battle to the death to restore his honor and pride’, Frieza would just growl and storm off the planet. Goku could never figure out why, but every time he seemed to get just a bit more frustrated than the last. The last time he even blew up a mountain before taking off. But not one time would he look his opponent in the face or say anything before leaving.

****

This always upset the Saiyan, which was his second indicator that something was amiss. Even if he tried to say something to Frieza to get him to stay and continue fighting, he was eternally ignored. So, Goku had to get creative with his attempts to get him to stay.

****

“Aww, come on Frieza, don't go. Hey, if you stay then we can make this fight into a little game? What do ya say?”

****

Silence.

****

“If you win the game, I'll let you use our Dragon Balls to make any wish you want, within reason of course.”

****

This got the other man's footsteps to halt, but he did not turn around. Still, it was the most he'd ever gotten from him, so he would count himself lucky there.

****

“I'll even collect them all for you, I can borrow Bulma's radar and get them no problem. So? Are you in?”

****

Finally, the emperor crossed his arms and turned back to face him.

****

“Well, with an offer like that, I would have to be a complete fool to walk away now monkey. Very well, I shall grace you with my power for a while longer. However, don't blame me when your head suddenly leaves it's perch.”

****

This brought a smirk to the Saiyan's lips, as he jumped for joy and gave a cheer at his success. The two quickly dropped back into a fighting stance and stares one another down.

****

“Now, what are the rules for this little game of yours exactly? Or have you not even created them yet?”

****

“Uh, well, to be honest, I wasn't even sure if I would get this far. So I didn't think of any. Hehe, sorry.” Replied the onyx haired man, scratching the back of his head with a cheeky grin.

****

“Hm. I thought so. You filthy apes never were the type to think things through. I suppose it can't be helped, I will give you a minute to think about it, though do know that I do not like to be kept waiting.”

****

Frieza eased up in his stance, once again crossing his arms and standing straight, the only sign of his impatience being the slapping of his tail against the ground.

****

“I got it! How ‘bout we just have a tournament style match? But like, with a time limit. Y’know, no killing, you win by knocking your opponent off the ring, stuff like that, but we have a time limit to keep us from getting too comfortable. How does that sound?”

****

The tyrant hummed, seeming to think it over for a minute before he nodded his consent. 

****

“I find this to be a very lackluster game Goku, but with a free wish on the line, I can't well complain or refuse your offer. So while I do find these terms to be quite disagreeable, I will have to accept.”

****

The Saiyan's face lit up like a star in the night sky, mirth sparkling in his eyes and smile. 

****

“Awesome! That's what I like to hear! We can use that small island over there as our ring. Whoever gets knocked into the water loses, but you can use whatever means necessary to knock the other out, as long as you don't strike to kill. Oh! And no flying above the water. Flying on the island is okay, but if you get knocked off the island you have to let yourself fall in the water. We have until nightfall to try and best each other. Once it gets dark, it's over. I have to be home for dinner on time or else you'll have to fight Chichi over who gets to kill me.”

****

“Very well, let us get this over with then, we have no time to waste. Although, I assure you, that useless loud mouthed woman of yours would stand no chance against me.”

****

Goku laughed as they both took to the air and made their way to the small land mass nearby. He enjoyed even these simple, small, silent flights. He doubted the other felt the same way, but he was content to just have him around. He didn't need to know or feel the same.

****

Yes, Goku had accepted that he had fallen for his mortal enemy, and there was nothing he could do about it. Briefly, he wondered why he ever even married Chichi if he never loved her. But he quickly remembered that it was because he didn't know any better, that he had promised her as a child without even knowing what marriage was. Not to mention, he never had any interest in romance before.

****

Not that he did now really either, it was more that he just enjoyed the others company, his mannerisms and behavior. He liked fighting him and he wanted to be closer to him, to be able to doing an arm around his shoulder and not get that arm torn off for doing it. He couldn't see them ever going past an occasional light kiss, fighting was already basically sex for them, plus he didn't know if Frieza was even  _ capable  _ of intercourse.

****

“If I didn't know any better, I would assume you were lost in thought, but I know you never think, so stop spacing out and focus you imbecile. It would be all too easy for me to knock you off right now, but where's the fun in that?”

****

The orange clad man snapped back to attention, leveling his opponent with a shocked look.

****

“Oh, sorry Frieza, I didn't realize that we'd already landed.”

****

The tailed male simply shrugged, a lot smirk on his countenance. 

****

“It can't be helped I'm afraid, you never were the most intelligent of adversaries. However, I would like to get this started soon, lest we run out of time before we've even begun.”

****

“Right. Okay, let's go!”

****

With nothing more to be said, the two rushed at each other. Both raising their right arm to block the other, as they clashed in the middle. Jumping back a bit, Goku quickly delivered a flurry of kicks, using his longer legs to his advantage. Frieza too seemed to want to make use if something his fellow combatant didn't have, and swept his tail in front of himself to wrap it around the Saiyan's ankle and fling him away.

****

The taller male instantly righted himself by slowing his momentum with a small Ki blast at the ground. 

****

“So Frieza, if you win, what are you going to wish for?” He asked.

****

As The tyrant raced forward, throwing punch after punch, he scoffed.

****

“I do not believe that is any of your business monkey.”

****

The two met each other blow for blow, Goku still in his base form, while Frieza was in his final form. 

****

“Ah come on Frieza, I said any wish you wanted within reason. That means you gotta tell me so I make sure it's nothin’ crazy.”

****

The emperor frowned at this revelation and fired a weak blast at his foe, taking advantage of their close range so Goku couldn't dodge it. This forced said man to block it with his arms, the power behind the attack shoving him back a few feet and closer to the rippling seas below.

****

“Then we shall just have to cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we?”

****

Goku gave a pout in response, both because he didn't like the answer he got and because he didn't appreciate the dirty tactic. Sure it was a weak blast, and he did tell the white and purple being that he could employ any means necessary to win as long as he didn't try to kill him, but it still hurt. 

****

Plus Frieza seemed genuinely upset at his prodding. He was usually very suave and composed, and only acted this way when he was angered. This revelation only furthered his curiosity on the subject.

****

“Aww, but Frieza, I'm dying of curiosity here! Come on, throw me a bone will ya? Pretty please?” He knew that pleading would have no effect on the ruler, no effect other than angering him further that is. But that was just what he wanted, and just what he got.

****

The emperor growled, a vein in his forehead becoming very prominent as it throbbed in rage. Sure it would make Frieza hit him harder, but it also made him more likely to slip up and say something, and Goku was more than willing to take those chances, after all he far from minded being hit.

****

“You are trying my patience you impudent simian! Cease your whining and fight now! Or else I will not hesitate to end this little charade.”

****

With that he shoved himself forward, more than covering the distance between them, and threw himself into the Saiyan in a full body tackle, hoping to push him back and over the edge.

****

He had no luck however, as Goku's response was only to lock his arms around the reptilian like male in an almost bone crushing hug. Frieza could only thrash around in the hold so much with his arms pinned as they were. This left him with no chance to escape as Goku walked right up to the edge and held him over it.

****

“If you tell me what it is, I promise I'll let you back down on land, if not, then I guess I'll just drop ya into the water and win this thing so I can go home for dinner.”

****

The tailed beast growled again, teeth gnashing together in irritation. In a last ditch effort to escape, Frieza ducked his head and reared it back into the taller male's jaw. Goku let put a sharp ‘Ouch!’ as he relinquished his hold on the other, accidentally dropping him right into the cold liquid below.

****

“Gahhh!!!”

****

“...Oops.”

****

“...”

****

“...Sorry.”

****

Goku gave a sheepish grin and offered a hand to his losing enemy. He hadn't meant to actually drop him in after all, it was just a bluff to try to get an answer. Now he would never figure out what it was that Frieza was planning to wish for.

****

The emperor gave a narrow eyed stare at the outstretched appendage before him for a moment, before standing up and climbing out himself. The fact that he didn't explode or attack the Saiyan for offering aid at all, showed how used to each other they had gotten. Frieza was still much too proud for his own good, and rarely, if ever, accepted help from others, especially Goku. 

****

The tyrant walked a few feet away and stopped with his back turned to Goku, silently staring at the ground underneath him. It was then that the gi clad male noticed he was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from anger, or if he was cold from falling in the water, or even both. So he pulled his gi top off and then his weighted shirt, and made his way over to Frieza.

****

“Here.” He said as he held out the blue shirt. “You can dry yourself off with this if you want, I didn't mean to actually drop you and get ya all wet like that, so it's the least I can do.”

****

The galactic ruler turned his head to glare over his shoulder at the man.

****

“And why would I want that? Do you think you are being kind? Offering a shirt that you were just wearing while we were fighting that is probably covered in sweat and dirt. How ignorant. How appalling!” As if to prove his point that he didn't need, or want it, he flared up his ki to try himself off. 

****

Goku simply scratched his neck and gave a semi hurt, semi confused look. He knew Frieza was like this sometimes, but he it really seems like he could never please the guy no matter what. He was starting to think the only way to make him happy, really was to just let him kill him, and even then he was sure Frieza would find some reason to be displeased.

****

“Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not very good at this kind of stuff. I'm only really good at fighting. But it really isn't covered in dirt, it was underneath my gi top the whole time, so it stayed clean, and I didn't really work up a sweat, so it should be good there too.”

****

This caused the villain to spin around and begin shouting at him as he clenched his fists furiously.

****

“Oh, so you're saying that I, Lord Frieza, am not strong enough? Not good enough for you? That I can't push you far enough to work up a sweat? How dare you. You...You...You dimwitted primate!”

****

The accused simply raised his hands in a placating fashion and took a step back. 

****

“Woah, woah. Easy there Frieza. I never said any of that. What has gotten into you?”

****

The emperor only snarled at him and continued to glare, fists shaking at his sides. Goku sighed.

****

“Alright, well, I'm just going to leave this here and you can decide whether you use it or not.” Spoke the Saiyan as he gently placed the shirt on a rock and slipped his gi top back on. 

****

“I guess I'll see ya later Frieza. Whenever it is that you come back to try and kill me again. Bye.”

****

He took a deep breath and blew it out in a sigh, taking to the sky only to be halted not even 3 feet off the ground.

****

“Wait. Wait a minute. I said wait a minute you dumb ape! Listen to me!”

****

He let put a prolonged sigh, swiveling to give the shorter guy a tired and defeated look.

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Perhaps the next time I find myself in this area of the cosmos, we can have another little wager like this?” 

****

“Really? You want to do this again? I already told you ya couldn't wish for immortality or anything like that. So what could be so important that you'd be willing to spend more time with me doing something not related to trying to kill me?”

****

The tyrant huffed and crossed his arms, looking away to the side, almost as if in a pout.

****

“I'd rather not say at this juncture, however I assure you it isn't exactly evil per se, perhaps a bit unfair at the worst, but it is quite important to me. So if I can get my wish granted, then I suppose prolonging your demise is tolerable. After all, I'm tolerating you now when I do not have to be, aren't I?”

****

It took Goku a few seconds of blinking before he lowered himself back onto the island and marched up to the smaller male.

****

“Wait, so, let me get this right. You're saying you  _ don't  _ hate my company?”

****

The ruler's tail twitched for a moment before he spoke again, shrugging his arms in a condescending manner, eyes sliding closed as he shook his head.

****

“Now I never said that monkey, learn to listen better. I said that I can tolerate your presence for my wish. You are still quite the dumb, unsightly, and brutish ape that you have always been, and it is my destiny to dispose of you. But I suppose that you aren't the  _ worst  _ person in existence, I may even prefer you to Vegeta if I had to spend my time babysitting a Saiyan.”

****

Though Goku wasn't always the most perceptive, and it may have just been wishful thinking, he took Frieza's words and body language into account and came to an answer that lifted his heart. He came to the result, that everything Frieza had just said was his way of saying he liked him. 

****

That his dismissive body language and his carefully worded speech, it was all his fancy way of saying what he couldn't admit. And this brought a huge smile to the Saiyan's face as he dove forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller creature once more, nuzzling his cheek lightly against the other's. 

****

“Gah! What are you doing!? Stop it! Stop this right now! Release me monkey! Before I am forced to tear your arms off!” Screeched the tyrant, a light blush coating his cheeks.

****

“Aww, but you just said you liked me didn't you? Doesn't that mean I get to hug you?” He said, a cheeky grin and mischievousness dancing in his eyes.

****

The emperor seemed genuinely flabbergasted as he grappled for something to say, before finally settling on a “You imbecile. When did I ever say I liked you? I said I could tolerate you better than most, and why would you want to hug me in the first place? You Saiyans mame no sense whatsoever.” a heavy blush still covering his face, eyes cast to the side.

****

“Hahaha, well, you're right about that. I've never made any sense my entire life, so why start now? Besides, don't you like that I keep you guessing? Always have you on your toes? Like right now, you're not sure if you wanna admit that you like me, ‘cause you don't know if I like you. It's kind of funny really, I thought it was obvious already that I liked you. With how much I always looked forward to our matches and invited you back to try and kill me all the time.”

****

The short one flinched, then gave an indignant huff. 

****

“You enjoy fighting anyone who can put up a decent challenge, and you have told me before that you invited that Hit fellow to try and kill you again whenever he wishes to. You even said that you  _ paid _ him to make the first attempt on your life. You're just a crazy thrill seeker, that does not mean that you thought of me any differently than him. That I was special to you in some way. So how was it supposed to be obvious exactly?”

****

Once again the onyx eyed male burst into laughter and squeezed the other male tighter to his chest. 

****

“You got me there, I guess I shouldn't have told you about that. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're way cooler than Hit, and you don't charge me for everyone you try to kill me! You just do it for free! I promise you are special to me and not just another Hit, okay? So what do you say? You wanna test the waters a bit with me?”

****

“...Hmph. Very well.”

****

“Yayy!!! Awesome! Nothing has to change! You can still try to kill me if you want, and we can still fight and everything. I don't know what you want out of this relationship exactly, but we can just play that part by ear. Sound alright?”

****

“Fine. But one thing will have to change however.”

****

The Saiyan's smile dropped as he tilted his head in confusion. He didn't know why Frieza sounded so serious and upset all of a sudden. Or what he could be getting at.

****

“I will not be anyone's second choice. I am Lord Frieza, I deserve better than that. Honestly, I'm too good for you as it is, you're lucky I'm agreeing to this at all. So, if you really are loyal to me, then you will have to prove it and terminate things with that vile woman of yours. Otherwise I will be forced to terminate her.”

****

Goku gave a small smile of relief that it wasn't anything too bad. It was a completely reasonable request, or demand really. It was normal for Frieza to feel insecure and upset about him having a wife while he was confessing his feelings to him. 

****

However, he also knew that it would be hell trying to break things off with Chichi. She was the one who handled getting them married, so he didn't know the first thing about how to get un-married. He would probably have to talk to Gohan about it and everything it entailed. The house, their belongings, Goten. It would be a real pain.

****

But, looking down in his arms, seeing the small pout and blush combo his enemy turned lover was sporting as he tried his best to cross his arms in Goku's hold, he knew it would be worth it. 

****

“Yeah, I'll work on that.” He said with a smile.

****

“...Very good then. Now that that's settled, I believe we both have places to be. An empire doesn't run itself, so I will have to be leaving now Saiyan. And you'd best not keep that demon waiting either, remember, nobody else gets to end your life but me.”

****

“Haha, right, right, I know. Good luck, and maybe try to be a bit nicer to your minions?”

****

“Never.”

****

“Well, it was worthy a shot. See ya soon then?”

****

“Yes, perhaps, if I can find some spare time to come and babysit you. You can sense my power level before my ship even reaches your planet's atmosphere, you will know when I'm coming.”

****

“Right. Well, see ya then Frieza.”

****

In a moment of boldness, he pecked the white being on the cheek and released him quickly, before turning and taking off into the darkening sky. 

****

“Ngh! Grrr. Hmph.” The emperor fumed over the surprise attack, blush darker than ever. He had to blow up a small mountain to reign his emotions back in, as he turned to grab something and find his ship. 

****

It took him a ten minute flight to reach his spacecraft, and when he did, his crew was incredibly shocked at the sight of him, but they hid it immediately out of fear for what he would do to them. 

****

And so, even as the ship launched and he left the planet behind, heading off to his personal quarters, despite how curious his crew was, nobody asked him where he got the new addition to his looks, or why he even needed to wear a shirt in his final form in the first place.

****

THE END

****

Bonus: 

****

“Hey Frieza! You're back! And it's only been a week! Usually you stop by once a month at most. What's up?”

****

“Here, it is armor. I thought you could use it to keep you from dying while I am gone so that I do not have to worry about someone stealing my kill.”

****

“But, isn't this  _ your  _ armor?”

****

“It is Saiyan armor, it will expand to fit your size, and I had a spare.”

****

“Hey, speaking of clothing, I went back to that island a few days ago, and the shirt I left was gone. Did you actually use it after all?”

****

“Hm? What are you talking about? It probably got blown away in the wind, or carried off by some animal. I certainly didn't touch it.”

****

Goku smiled as the tyrant turned his back to him heading back to his ship right behind him. He would let Frieza have this one. He knew that there was no way the wind or even an animal could move that shirt, it was much too heavy for them. Only he, Frieza, or one of the other Z-Fighters could have taken it. 

****

“Ah, you're right, my bad. Thanks Frieza.”

****

“Hmph. Just put it to good use monkey.”

****

And with that, he was gone once more. Goku had two things to wonder about now. What Frieza's wish was, and what he was doing with his shirt. Something told him that sooner or later, he would find out the answer to both questions. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

****

Meanwhile Frieza swore to himself that he would never admit anything to that man. As far as he was concerned, Goku gave him that shirt, so he gave up any and all rights to it. I including knowledge of what was done with it. He didn't need to know that Frieza had slept in it every night since he got it. And he certainly didn't need to know how much he enjoyed it.

****

THE REAL END

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, short and simple. I know I need to work on a better plot if I write more, it was just a bit tricky to write for their dynamic, have it be a romance, and still keep them both in character (mainly Frieza) but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the challenge. Let me know what you think.


End file.
